The Heart Remembers
by kai-itachi21
Summary: AU. SasuHina .this story just ran in my head so i decided to type it down asap and post it. multi shot. just try
1. Chapter 1

A/N: as usual a standard Naruto disclaimer.

This story just came to my mind but the basis is from a certain movie which commercial I had watched.

Part 1 - Hinata

There was a man named Uchiha Sasuke who's very much in love with his fiancée Hyuuga Hinata. You can actually call him lucky to find such a girl whose love and loyalty is unquestioned. Every thing is going perfectly until that is, an accident changes it all.

"Hinata! Come to the hospital, Sasuke met an accident on his way to see you"

Hinata rushed to the hospital to see him and never left his side. On the second day he awakens only to hear from him "who are you?"

Time seemed to stop when he uttered those words. What's even more painful is the fact that he remembers each and every one of their families and friends; anyone but her.

The doctors had said he's suffering from a different type of amnesia. Though they gave her the assurance that it could be temporary and he will remember her soon.

She trusted those words. But it became difficult because he seemed to hate her presence. Whenever he sees her, it will trigger an unbearable pain to both his head and heart. She endured it all. His coldness, glares, his mocking, sneering hurtful words that eventually turned into shouting. It even came into a certain moment that in his uncontrolled temper that he hit her with a glass that shattered on her feet, injuring her.

"Go away! I hate your presence!" and he muttered obscenities for her to hear. But she wouldn't go away. She would always come back to see him and serve him. Both their families tried to stop her from doing it. But she would only say "if I stop now, he'll never remember who I am"

4 months had passed and the turning point in her sacrifice finally came in the shape of his ex girlfriend, Karin. She came back and was gladly welcomed by him for he remembers her as well as their former love. She would always see them together, happiness emanating on both their faces while she would close her eyes to stop the tears from coursing down her cheeks.

Her friends told her to fight for him and she did. But how can you fight a love that cannot be remembered and being refused to be remembered by the person involved?

Her hope crashes on the ground when he did the unthinkable. She went to see him because he had asked her to do so "help me to remember you". He made her pinpoint all the things she gave him, even pictures and videos of the two of them. Everything that involves her; they went to his backyard carrying the box that held his memories of her.

He set fire to it, letting her see everything turn to ashes with him standing there with a cruel smile on his lips. "Maybe now, you'll stop from coming to me" and left her alone, kneeling on the cold ground with tears running on her cheeks.

Naruto witnessed everything that had transpired "it's time to let go Hinata" and carried her out of Sasuke's house. They thought it was the last thing that he would do to hurt her but the next turned to be the last sign for her to give up completely.

He invited her to his birthday. And there, with her standing in front of him, sees him proposed a marriage to Karin. He looked at her and she bowed to him before leaving the hall dropping the ring he had given her to the ground.

That night, Hinata left to the airport. After checking in, she went outside to see for the last time what she would be leaving behind. She gave a painful smile as a sign of her goodbye and turned around without looking back.

On the next day, a news shocked the nation. A plane boarded by 207 passengers had crashed. There were no survivors and the list was brought out. No. 094 – Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata is dead.

A/N: forgive the grammatical errors. Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: as usual Naruto disclaimer. Grammatical errors here and there; Reviews are greatly appreciated

Chapter 2 - Sasuke

He ignored their accusing stares. Their curses on his back whenever he sees them and yet, he cannot be blamed completely; He was also a victim of unjust circumstances. But there was a pain he cannot ignore. The one in his heart when he had learned of her death; Karin helped him blocked the pain he feels by constantly reminding him of their coming marriage.

Their most awaited day came quickly. As he finishes dressing up, he went to his car and drove to the church. An hour had passed and the groom hasn't showed up yet. People started whispering until an attendant came rushing "he has met an accident. He might die"

The wedding was cancelled due to the incident. Sasuke stayed comatose for a whole month with Karin rarely by his side. On his 32nd day, he opened his eyes and asked "where is my fiancée Hinata?"

His question shocked them and nobody wants to answer him. The doctor made some tests and it seemed his memories before his first accident had came back but he has no memory of what he had done after that. After a week, he got impatient for not seeing her see him. And he started to lash out at anyone who dared not to speak about her whereabouts.

It was Naruto who had gotten the courage to tell him the truth. He started with his treatment of her after his first accident, what he had put her through that had Sasuke yell at him for lying. But Naruto wouldn't stop, he continued with his story of burning their memories in front of her while smiling cruelly. And the last is his marriage proposal that he had made her witnessed on his birthday. Sasuke lunged at Naruto and punched him "LIES!!!!"

Naruto stopped his attacks and sees his friend controlled himself "tell me where she is, I need to see her" but Naruto would only look at him in pity "WHERE?!!!" his next words made the Uchiha crumble to the ground "she took the plane after your proposal to Karin. That plane crashed. Hinata is dead"

The people inside the hospital heard a yell in pure agony "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A week later, Sasuke was brought by Naruto to her grave and left him alone. From a distance he heard him "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Time had stopped for him. Fate had been far too cruel to the both of them that he hated it with all of his being. He would continue to live to hate that fate.

If he thought that it was the end, he's sorely mistaken for fate had another game up on her sleeve.

Hundreds of miles away, a pair of lavender tinted orbs had opened to see the world.

A/N: thanks for the reviews! Umm, about the movie, I actually didn't watch it and I can't remember the title but its well appreciated here in the Philippines. The only thing that I got from that movie is the part where he had an accident and had amnesia. Sorry for that. I'm not that much of a Filipino movie watcher ^-^'

And yes, I'll be updating my fics. Conquest chapter 13 is almost finished. Then I'll type the new chapters of H2H, TTEOL, SYLM and my new fics, IT IS YOU and REMEMBRANCE


End file.
